


Needed

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Finally, it's time.





	Needed

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'dance'

Lord Xander had asked him, long ago, if someday-- when Laslow was ready-- he might get to see Laslow dance. Not just little interrupted private practices, but a full routine, in costume. The words had been casual and light and, honestly, Laslow had to wonder if Xander would even remember them if asked. 

If he didn't, Laslow supposed, this would be all the more a surprise, and one sorely needed after the last few months-- Lord Xander's first few months as king. 

Hopefully, this would be what he needed-- 

Laslow knocked at Lord Xander's door. 

\--what they both needed, really.


End file.
